Ya du bruit dans le frigo
by millounette
Summary: Ed sortait de la douche, quand il entendit du bruit provenant du frigo... Elricest.


Edwards ferma le robinet d'arrivée d'eau, prit une serviette rêche et blanche posée sur le meuble de bain puis sortit de la cabine de douche tout en s'essuyant les cheveux. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine et ouvrit un placard pour y prendre un soda. Un bruit l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il tourna la tête, à droite et à gauche, mais le silence régnait entre les casseroles et autres poêles. Il ouvrit sa canette, but deux ou trois gorgées et faillit renverser le contenu quand le bruit si fit entendre une seconde fois, plus nettement. Cela venait du frigo, il en était presque sûr.

Il entrouvrit la porte, tout doucement. Les bouteilles d'eau s'entrechoquèrent et, quand l'ouverture fut assez grande, éclairé par la lampe intégrée au fond des étagères, il vit Cela. Cela était poilu, et ses petits yeux vicieux luisaient entre le pot de cornichon et la confiture de poires.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Cela sauta sur ses épaules, le griffa violemment au visage et se réfugia sur l'abat-jour pendu au plafond. Le calme après la tempête. L'attaque foudroyante dû griller quelques neurones au pauvre Edwards, car ce dernier ne bougeait plus, la bouche grande ouverte en une expression – avouons le – plutôt grotesque.

Mais rien n'y personne ne pouvait défier le plus jeune alchimiste d'Etat sans en payer le prix, et encore moins cette Chose. La guerre était définitivement déclarée.

Il prit le balai qui traînait dans le coin et, du bout du manche, tenta de faire bouger la Chose. Mais la Chose aussi était maligne, et elle descendit en trombe le long du balai, griffant ses bras au passage, et couru dans l'appartement. Elle se réfugia sous le canapé, emportant avec elle divers objets qu'elle avait traîné le long du chemin. Quand Edwards entendit un bruit de tissus déchiré, il jeta un coup d'œil au fauteuil sur lequel il avait posé ses habits avant d'aller se doucher. Ses craintes étaient fondées.

« MON TEE SHIRT, ESPECE DE MONSTRE ! »

oOo

Quand Alphonse rentra à la maison, il trouva son frère aux fourneaux, échevelé et comme fou.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je prépare à manger pour ce soir. »

Juste à coté de lui, il y avait une sorte de paquet de torchons noués, au milieu duquel se débattait le chaton qu'il avait recueillit le matin même.

« Attend, tu vas pas cuire ce chat ? Ed, dis moi que tu ne vas pas faire ça.

- Oh que si. Je t'avais prévenu, Al. J'en ai marre de tes protégés ! Regarde, fit-il en montrant sa joue du doigt. Il m'a griffé jusqu'à l'os, ce sauvage ! Je vais sûrement avoir une horrible cicatrice… »

Alors que son aîné marmonnait dans sa barbe des menaces à destination du pauvre animal, Al se glissa derrière son frère et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il appuya sa tête sur son épaule, regardant d'un air navré la tambouille dans laquelle Ed jetait épices et aromates de toutes sortes. Même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il ne pourrait jamais rattraper ce gâchis pour cuisiner un repas convenable.

« Arrête ton cinéma, c'est jamais qu'un petit chat. Tu aurais très bien pu te défendre tout seul, monsieur le grand alchimiste.

- Mais c'est un vrai monstre ! Et ce n'est pas la question, tu m'avais promis que tu ne ramènerais plus aucune bestiole ici. Je les déteste, elles me détestent, on se déteste, bref, elles n'ont absolument rien à faire ici.

- Allez, sois sympa Ed. Je peux pas le relâcher dans la rue comme ça. Regarde, il est tellement fragile… Je suis sure qu'il se ferait écraser par une voiture, et ça me rendrait tellement triste. J'en pleurerai tous les jours et je te détesterai de ne pas avoir protégé mon petit chat… »

Edwards se retourna, prêt à faire comprendre à son frère qu'il ne tolèrerait jamais aucun être poilu dans sa maison, mais en voyant le regard apitoyé que celui-ci lui lança, sa résolution vacilla. La dispute commençait à prendre un aspect qu'il haïssait : Al se mettrait à pleurer et lui crierait dessus, lui se sentirait coupable et s'il ne cédait pas rapidement à son frère, sa place dans le grand lit deux places serait fortement remise en question.

« Mais enfin, Al, c'est tout de même pas ma faute si je ne les supporte pas. Et de toute façon, tu es juste incapable de t'en occuper. Tu sais où je l'ai trouvé ? Dans le frigo. Dans le frigo, Al ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de le laisser dans un endroit pareil ? Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?

- Comment ça, dans le frigo ? Attends, tu as voulu congeler mon chat ? Mais tu es complètement fou ! »

Edwards aimait son frère. Il l'aimait vraiment de toutes ses forces. Il aimait son sourire et sa bonne humeur, l'innocence qu'il conservait malgré les horreurs de l'armée, ses cheveux si fins, ses gémissements quand il bougeait ses hanches, il adorait son regard expressif et sa bouche si bien dessinée. Mais, de temps en temps, sa stupidité l'exaspérait aussi.

« Je viens de te dire que je l'ai trouvé dedans, pas que je l'y ai enfermé, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. »

Mais déjà Al partait vers le lieu du crime. Il ouvrit le réfrigérateur et en observa le contenu hétéroclite, cherchant des preuves de la culpabilité de son frère. Outre une boite de thon éventrée et une brique de lait déchirée, il ne trouva rien d'anormal. Excepté une boite de P'tit Filou Tub's. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ces tubes, et que faisaient-ils dans leur frigo ?

« Regarde, frère indigne ! Il était tellement effrayé qu'il a mangé tout ce qu'il a trouvé.

- Tout ce qu'il aimait, oui ! »

Alphonse claqua violemment la porte du frigo et, prenant dans ses bras le pauvre animal, s'assit sur le canapé en cuir qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il posa – écrasa – le chat sur ses genoux et commença à lui caresser – violenter – les oreilles. Edwards connaissait parfaitement cette attitude, celle qui lui criait malhabilement « je t'ignore car tu m'as trop énervé ». La tête haute, Alphonse regardait fièrement le mur blanc, à l'opposé de son frère. Ce dernier s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé, et fit couler ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son frangin.

« Allez, on va pas se disputer pour cette sale bête, quand même.

- Sale bête ? Tu m'excuses, mais il a un nom, et c'est Compote.

- Comp… oui, bien sûr, murmura-t-il en se prenant le front entre les mains. Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu as décidé qu'on le garderait ?

- Mais enfin, Ed, c'est tellement évident, fit-il en secouant la tête de droite à gauche. Tu crois vraiment que je vais le rendre à la dure vie qui l'attend dehors ? Non, ce serait trop cruel ! »

Ses yeux humides se tournèrent doucement vers Ed, qui soupira. Il ne pouvait rien refuser à cet ange, impossible.

« Bon, je suppose que tu ne me laisses pas le choix, de toute façon ? »

Une furie brune lui sauta dans les bras, et ses mercis répétés dans une jolie litanie lui vrillaient pourtant le crane.

« C'est bon Al, j'ai compris que j'étais le frère le plus adorable du monde… »

D'ailleurs, il semblait s'employer à le lui prouver par les gestes plus que les mots. Edwards sut qu'il aimerait cette 'récompense', quand il sentit une étrange odeur venant de la cuisine…

« Merde, j'ai pas éteint la gazinière ! »


End file.
